The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for remediating contaminated material.
Many materials and objects exposed to oil, PCB, and other hydrocarbon contaminates can be reused if an appropriate cleaning process is provided. As used herein, the term "contaminated materials" can include any material contaminated by the above contaminates, whether that material be granulated (such as floor dry materials or sweeping compounds), mats, rubber beads, air filters for waste centers, used oil filters, or any other material or object which during use is capable of absorbing contaminates.
Cleaning fluids are available which contain various chemicals, emulsifiers, and other cleaning agents which are capable of separating the hydrocarbon contaminates from the objects or materials to be cleaned. Agents also are known which contain microorganisms capable of consuming the contaminates.
However, there is a need for equipment and for a method of operating the equipment which provides satisfactory use of these various cleaning agents to remove the contaminates from the reusable materials so that the reusable materials can be recycled.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for remediating contaminated material.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus which will permit the remediating of various contaminated materials or objects of various shapes and sizes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for collecting the contaminates after they have been removed from the reusable materials.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method which are efficient in operation, durable in use, and economical to manufacture.